


Pattern //channie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [23]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Дженни не раз видела узоры, так похожие на ее собственный, но все же отличающиеся — впрочем, она и так это чувствовала — то ли шестым чувством, то ли на молекулярном уровне, это уже неважно.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Pattern //channie//

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au! где у твоей родственной души на теле такой же узор/завитушка, как и у тебя.

Дженни плюхается на свободное место в метро — наверняка выглядит со стороны как обессиленное тело — что ж, это близко к правде. Она не так сильно устала — даже после семи часов университета и почти такого количества времени, проведенного на работе — просто на улице дождь, а на Дженни снова нет шапки — руки и она сама никак не дойдут даже до ближайшего мало мальски приличного магазина. Дженни радуется своей невероятной удаче, которая сегодня определенно в доле с продуманностью — просмотренный с утра прогноз погоды и в последний момент захваченный с собой зонтик спасли её вечер и будущее здоровье. Но несмотря даже на защиту зонта, с Дженни капает — ветер помог каплям изрешетить её куртку и забраться в прорехи на джинсах — берцы вроде бы стойко выдержали этот бой, и это одна из главных причин, по которой ей до сих пор тепло.

В вагоне почти пусто, так что Дженни позволяет себе некоторые вольности — разваливается чуть больше чем на одно законное место, поднимая шарф до самых глаз — откуда-то дует и Дженни тут же пронизывает холодком. Она думает выудить из рюкзака "Алису в стране чудес" на английском и немного почитать, но не находит в себе сил и на это — не хочется и играть в телефоне или проверять социальные сети — все это кажется сейчас совсем уж непосильными задачами. Программой минимум становится не проспать свою станцию — возможностями максимум — разглядывание людей вокруг.

Дженни на других всегда внимательно смотрит — из обычного интереса и личной надежды, никаких подтекстов — осторожно скользит взглядами по лицам, пальцам и всюду, куда считается приличным смотреть — нередко наслаждается эстетикой изгибов, но всегда — без единого исключения — ищет такой знакомый узор. За почти два десятка лет сознательной жизни это предсказуемо входит в привычку — Дженни знает, что она не одна такая — каждый смотрит на каждого и ищет, кроме простых человеческих качеств, тот самый узор, что укажет на родственную душу.

Дженни не раз видела узоры, так похожие на ее собственный, но все же отличающиеся — впрочем, она и так это чувствовала — то ли шестым чувством, то ли на молекулярном уровне, это уже неважно.

Дженни выныривает из своих мыслей, когда чувствует на своем лице капли — на мгновение пугается, но тут же берет себя в руки и осматривается — после предыдущей станции в вагоне стало на одного промокшего до нитки пассажира больше.

На сидении напротив обнаруживается девушка, вода с которой стекает, расплываясь лужей и ручейками по светлому полу в метро — тот факт, что на ней нет ни одного сухого участка площади, не делает девушку ни менее красивой, ни менее счастливой. Она улыбается так ярко и красочно, что Дженни кажется вот-вот, и погода на улице сменится — она шагнет из-под земли на свет божий и не увидит дождя — только небо, залитое лунным светом, и мерцающие звезды.

Дженни определенно увлечена — она садится ровнее и смотрит внимательнее — старается слишком не смущать и не пугать ничего не подозревающую девушку — Дженни уверена, что это дело времени, потому что скрывать свой интерес получается ну очень плохо.  
Когда девушка достает ручку и листок и начинает увлеченно выводить на листке один и тот же узор, снова и снова, разных размеров и в разных поворотах, Дженни теряет дар речи — почему-то сейчас она уверена, что эти переплетающиеся на бумаге линии — те самые, что аккуратно выклеймены у нее под грудью.

Дженни собирается собраться с мыслями и подойти, но девушка направляется к выходу — Дженни сомневается всего секунду — она невероятно устала, на улице дождь, но она может больше никогда не увидеть свою родственную душу — или того, кого она хотела бы ею считать. Дженни в последний момент выскакивает из вагона следом за девушкой — ускоряется, чтобы не потерять её из виду и радуется тому, что на платформе немноголюдно. Она идет следом за ней по эскалатору, проклиная её длинные и видимо очень сильные ноги — Дженни хочет сдаться уже на тринадцатой ступеньке, но мотивация сегодня сильнее лени — цель оправдывает средства и заставляет Дженни сделать еще один шаг.

Она идет за ней на улице тщетно пытаясь догнать — девушка ускоряется, но Дженни так занята своими мыслями, что даже не думает о том, что причиной импровизированной пробежки может быть она сама. До нее доходит только когда девушка перед ней наконец останавливается и разворачивается так резко, что Дженни действительно пугается.  
— Долго вы еще будете меня преследовать? — в голосе слышны только оттенки страха, и Дженни понимает, насколько это было глупо — она делает глубокий вдох, чтобы перевести сбитое от быстрого темпа дыхание, и улыбается, стараясь не выглядеть слишком подозрительно — если у нее вообще еще есть такой шанс.  
— Я думаю, вы моя родственная душа — выпаливает она и инстинктивно шагает назад — девушка смотрит на нее недоуменно и мгновенно становится похожа на ребенка.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Я видела, как вы рисовали в метро. Думаю, это мой узор. — Дженни неловко пожимает плечами, потому что вся эта ситуация до сих пор выглядит очень странно. — Мне приходилось ошибаться раньше, но что-то мне подсказывает, что на этот раз я права — добавляет она и заглядывает в чужие глаза.  
— Докажи. — это звучит как клишированный вызов, но это для Дженни единственный шанс — она жалеет только о том, что не может просто задрать рукав и показать запястье. Вместо этого она складывает зонтик прямо под ливнем — потенциальный соулмейт ахает от смелости и глупости этого действия, но ничего не предпринимает — Дженни расстегивает куртку, позволяя намокнуть фланелевой рубашке под ней — рубашку расстегивает тоже и задирает футболку до топа, обнажая линии пресса, выпирающие ребра и небольшой рисунок — Дженни трясет от капель, бьющихся о голый живот и беззвучного смеха над странностью ситуации, но она стоит, пока девушка наконец проведет обжигающе холодными пальцами по контуру витиеватого рисунка.  
— Привет? — усмехается Дженни, опуская мокрую, липнущую к телу одежду.  
— Привет — тихо говорят ей в ответ — девушка тупит взгляд, но Дженни видит, что она улыбается. — Я Чеён. Прости, что заставила раздеваться в такую погоду. Ты могла отказаться.  
— Все в порядке — пожимает плечами Дженни и улыбается, скрывая дрожь и зубы, стучащие друг о друга — Я могла упустить тебя.  
— Теперь нет — улыбается Чеён, а потом умолкает и словно обдумывает что-то — Могу я пригласить тебя к себе? Хотя бы переодеться и выпить что-то теплое. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболела. Это будет не самым приятным знакомством с родственной душой — Чеён немного грустно смеется и смотрит на Дженни с надеждой, устоять перед которой невозможно — даже если почти смертельно устал — Дженни уверена, что её ждет восхитительный вечер, и дождь не сделает их с Чеён менее счастливыми.


End file.
